


The Love You Forgot - Part Two

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Roy are celebrating their one year anniversary. They are together after all that came up on their way and they couldn't be happier to share their lives with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love You Forgot - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about posting every Sunday, so this chapter is a little late. But then again, I don't know what/if I'll be posting here, so in case you want to see more, or another pairings, check my tumblr (excusemymind.tumblr.com/fics) and have fun! Leave some feedback if you will, it's really nice to know what people think about. Xx
> 
> PS: Click [here]() to read the first part because my dumb ass didn't know how to add this chapter with the previously one.

“I’m so sorry,” Aida said as she talked to the adrift boy.

“He doesn’t remember me? At all?” Danny asked about to cry.

“He only remembers living in New York and working on the Broadway costumes,” Aida saw how broken the boy was and it made her helpless.

“Is he moving back?” Just the idea of it was killing him.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so. He’s going through a lot right now, he will need some time to adjust back to a life he doesn’t know.” Aida tried to say this as nice as she could, to not hurt Danny more than he already was.

“I don’t know what to do.” Danny said as he felt the pain in his heart, it truly hurt him.

“You can still be there for him.” Bonnie tried to comfort her son.

“I told the nurse you’re family,” Aida said. “You can visit him, If you want to.”

Danny nodded and cleaned his tears away, giving himself a few minutes to recompose and get ready. He walked reluctant to Roy’s room, who turned his head up when he felt someone walking in. Danny gave him a half smile and placed his hands on his jeans pockets, feeling uncomfortable.

“You don’t remember me.” Danny started and Roy paid attention to the confused boy in front of him. “We were dating for a year, we were celebrating it on the day that…”

Roy nods with his head, telling Danny to go on.

“You moved because of me.”

“But how did we meet?” Roy asked, curious.

“You came here temporarily, to California, because of your work, and you showed up on a bar I was working… So we went from there. We did long distance for some months, and then you moved in because you were tired of NY.” Danny took a deep breath, holding the tears still.

“I don’t remember any of this,” Roy admitted and saw how it made the boy feel.

“So, your mom told me you’re staying,” Danny said to change the subject. “She’s gonna stay with you for a bit, right?”

“Yeah, I will,” Roy said. “I don’t mind being here, at least I think I don’t. It’s gonna be like seeing all of it for the first time, again.”

Danny was starring out of the window and they both got quiet. The silence grew until Danny couldn’t avoid it anymore. “So how about us?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know you,” Roy said sincerely. “I do know, but I don’t remember. But you know me, we had something, we shared moments that I can’t remember. Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure you’re a good guy but I can’t force myself to love you”

With a hand covering his mouth, Danny try to cry quietly, avoiding looking at Roy.

“I don’t want to disappoint you.” Roy continued. “I don’t know when I will remember, I am not sure if I ever will. And I can’t have you there all the time, waiting for something that is unsure when you could be being happy with someone else.”

“I understand that,” Danny said, broken-hearted.

“But I could use a friend.”

♦

A week after Roy’s check out, Danny still felt numb. They had met before, but the way Roy looked at him just made him sad. He controled himself as much as he could to don’t cry in front of him, and he did it. It wasn’t awkward, but Roy just didn’t know anything about the green eyed boy the was still there, waiting for him.

Danny picked a box and collected Roy’s things around his room, every item bringing him a memory and making it painfull. When he was about to leave, he saw a framed photo next to the door, Danny was looking to the camera as Roy looked at him blowing a kiss. He kept that.

He held the box against his hips as he unlocked the door, the two dogs running into him immediately, asking for Danny to pet them. He smiled sadly and played with the dogs, as a scared Roy came to the room in shorts.

“Sorry, I have a key,” Danny said and Roy nod, looking for a shirt to cover his body. “I had some stuff at my house that are yours, so I guess you want them back… I put everything I could find on this box.”

“Well, thank you,” Roy said, unsure about how to deal with the situation. His dogs were crazy about Danny as they were for him and it made him feel weird. “Do you want coffee or something?”

“Oh, no, thank you,” Danny said as he stood up from kneeling on the ground to play with the dogs. “I just came to bring you these.”

“Thanks, I appreciate.” Roy said sincerely. “I have some stuff here too that I’m not really sure that they belong to me… Like a blue wig, a pizza headpiece, cutoff jeans, some punk rock bands tshirts and some dirty pantyhose.”

Danny struggled to keep himself together as Roy mentioned every thing and he remembered why they ended up there. He turned his face and cleared his throat, avoiding looking at Roy.

“Uhm, you can throw it away, or give it to someone you know,” Danny said as he made his way to the door. “Tell your mom I said hi.” And he left without looking back.

His eyes stung as he drove back home. Danny passed by the door like a hurricane, bumping into the framed photo into the process and it crashed into the ground as he threw himself in his bed, where he cried himself until he felt numb again.

♦

The next months passed by as Danny focused on his shows as Adore and drank his pain away. Bonnie would find him passed out on the couch, smelling like alcohol, in his bed, even on the bathroom. And everytime she would help him it was the same. He would cry and she took care of him, he didn’t have any strength so she need to be the strength he needed. She was watching her son destroy himself.

“You can’t keep going like that, sweetheart, it’s been a year, you can’t do this to yourself.” Bonnie said as she bathed her son.

“I love him, mom.” Danny said still drunk as he cried.

“I know that baby,” Bonnie said, “I know.”

“I can’t be just his friend, I want more than that.” Danny covered his face, weeping. “It hurts so bad, mom. Sometimes when I get back from a show I stop in front of his house, because I was used to. But when I see him somewhere I turn around and walk away.”

Bonnie didn’t know what else to say, she just wanted him to be happy again.

♦

Roy felt in the mood when his coworkers asked him to join them on a happy hour in a bar nearby. He deserved some fun after all that work, and it was nice to feel like having friends again, he felt very misplaced after the accident. The bar was comfy and he liked the place, it was his first time there. It was a nice music, ambient, people. He was really enjoying his decision.

“This song I’m gonna sing right now, is one of my favorites and it also fits with the moment I’m living… It’s Almost Lover.” The hostess said, with a weak laugh after that. “Yeah, it’s fucked up.”

The sad melody begun and the bar went quiet, as everyone had eyes on her, and now so did Roy, looking curious to the blonde with long eyelashes in the stage. There was just something about her he couldn’t tell yet.

When it was over, the crowd gave her a standing ovation. The blonde smiled as she accept them and made a goofy bow. Her eyes met Roy’s and then he remembered those pair of eyes, always sad when looking at him. But he felt happy to see them.

He walked to the stage when she left, he followed her until he was close enough to grab her by her arm.

“Hey, you,” Roy said, giving her a smile as he saw the surprised and terrified look on her face. “You are Danny, right?”

“Yes,” she answered. “Actually at night they call me Adore.”

Roy laughed. “That was amazing, you can really sing.”

Adore bit her lip and looked down for a moment, memories coming back to her, the similarities…

“Thank you,” She said.

“I haven’t seen you lately,” Roy said, he didn’t know how to deal with him.

“I know, I’ve been busy with work, you know.” Adore said as she signed around.

“Listen, I’m having a little wedding dinner in four weeks, I think you should come, if that’s okay with you.” Roy said, thinking about how awkward it could sound. “You have this thing about you, I feel comfortable around you and I like it. It would be nice if you could come, I would appreciate that.”

“Oh, congratulations,” Adore said, caught off guard. “I’m happy for you.” She wasn’t, but she would pretend that. She was falling apart inside.

“Roy!” His friends screamed, signalizing they were leaving.

“I gotta go,” Roy said.

“Yeah, me too,” Adore was thankful for the disrupting.

“It’s saturday, at my house,” Roy said as he walked backwards. “Tell your mom to come too.”

Adore just nodded with a half smile and waved him bye. She turned around and walked to the dressing room. As she took her makeup and clothes off, she felt powerless. Adore gave her strength and she liked that. But as she become Danny, she couldn’t hold all of this. Danny just curled up in a ball at the floor and cried for what felt like forever. A bullet through his chest would hurt less.

♦

Danny ran, but he could never escape from reality. He ran because that was the only way for him to have some relief, he would run and run and run until he couldn’t think about anything else, until the voices in his head shut down.

It was also a better way to release his frustration than drink until he passed out. He loved how he would feel after, it was really working for him. He just needed music with him while doing it. He would forget where he was, his problems, everything around him. And because he’s naturally clumsy, combined with him jogging with music on, he didn’t pay attention to what hit him.

He didn’t had time to realize what had happened, it was very quick, he reacted instinctively by placing his hands to avoid hit hard the ground. But he felt a pair of hands on his hips and his knees made him equilibrate. When he took a second to see the result of the collision, he felt like all the air in his lungs had gone.

Right there, in his arms, laying on the ground as confused as him, was Roy. The initial shock transformed into surprise, then relief, and then Danny blushed as he saw how close their faces were. He was starring to the familiar eyes, lips, face. He knew where to touch or kiss and what reaction that would make. He knew every inch of that body under him, and he missed that. His mouth went dry.

“You didn’t saved me this time,” Danny said after they both were starring at each other, not moving away.

“What?” Roy asked, he was in trance in those deep green eyes that were looking at him, like he knew every secret he had.

“Nothing,” Danny said as he kneeled, getting far for Roy’s face for his own sanity. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” Roy said as he sat and checked his body quickly. “Are you?”

Not on the outside, Danny thought. He nodded and stood up, giving a hand to Roy, to help him to stand up. “I’m sorry, I was distracted.”

“Yeah, you looked focused.” Roy said and Danny was already thinking about excuses to leave. “Hey, you are coming saturday?”

“I’m not gonna be in town,” Danny lied. “It’s a family thing.”

“Oh, okay.” Roy said a little bit disappointed.

“Yeah,” Danny said and they stood there with nothing else to say. “Sorry, I gotta go, you know,” He pointed at himself and the street.

“Sure, can’t cool it down.” Roy said as Danny walked backwards. “See ya.”

♦

Roy was anxious, tomorrow was his big day with Jason. He felt a connection since they both were from New York, and he made him happy. It was a big step they were taking, and Roy couldn't help but feel nervous as it was so close, so he left Jason a note on the fridge and went for a walk.

He actually liked the California weather, the sun was setting and the sky was a mix of orange and pink, a cool breeze hit him as he walked. He just walked, he didn’t wanna to go to any place in particular, he just need distraction. And he felt more relaxed and calm as he walked on the park, kids playing, mom’s with babies, elders, each one of them enjoying their free time.

He kept walking as it got darker, and he spotted a lone head, a bit far from the others at a bank. As he walked, he was able to see a profile, and even from far he recognized it. It was Danny. He felt a sudden happiness to bump into the boy again, but as he got closer, he saw tears running through his face as he had a blank stare to nothing. Roy thought if he should go on and talk to him or just walk back and leave him alone. But he didn’t.

He sat quietly near Danny and it took a minute for the boy to realize it, when he did, he cleaned his tears quickly, and then he saw Roy. He didn’t say anything, he turned his head back and they both sat there quiet.

“Big day tomorrow, huh?” Danny said, no emotions crossing his face.

“Yeah, I know,” Roy said. “I’m kinda anxious, I mean, he’s a great guy and we are very happy, but I just can’t avoid this feeling on my stomach, I don’t know how to explain.”

Danny nodded and they went silent again. He should leave, every second by his side hurt him.

“Do you love him?” Danny asked low, he had to know.

“I don’t know? I think so,” Roy said as he thought. “It’s not like they describe in movies or books, we’re good together, he makes me happy, it’s a peaceful feeling.”

“When I met you, you had this sassy fast mouth, you still do, and I was a bit scared at first. You didn’t come to talk to me after seeing my show, you were just looking from a distance with your friends, I kept seeing you looking at me, and I sent you a drink. Then you came to me, we talked, you were not the kind of guy I hook up before, but yet I felt this attraction to you, this urge.” Danny started.

“The first time we kissed, I felt every part of my body melt, like it was surrendering to your touch. I felt butterflies, I felt like I was floating. The more we kissed the more I felt like there was no turning back, I knew in my mind you were ruining everyone for me after that. No one would compare to you.

I remember how breathless we were when we parted, you had that smirk on your face and it just made me want to kiss you the whole day. After that you were a bit reluctant when we met again, you knew you wouldn’t stay, and you didn’t look like that type that dates and falls in love easy. And you aren’t.

You looked confused about so many things and it made me confused too. We overcame distance, we overcame our differences, we overcame our age, and everything that would come in our way. You made me the happiest that I’ve ever been. I loved you and you loved me… You were the highlight of my life.” Danny finished as tears rolled his eyes, he didn’t bother to clean it this time. 

Roy looked at the boy and felt his heart ache. Danny finally looked at him, and he felt every part of that face hit him. He recognized every inch of the person in front of him. His mouth dropped as his head were being filled with memories.

He saw him and Danny awkwardly trying to waltz. He saw Danny help him ice skate as Roy was afraid and Danny spun fearless. He saw Danny making his way to his lap kissing him as Roy sew and Danny didn’t let him finish. He saw him and Danny laying on the couch during a thunderstorm and the fire kept them warm. He saw a drunk Adore stop a song to makeout with him and drop the mic. He saw Danny trying to cook for him and the kitchen was a mess. He saw them running from the amusement park when the rain came. He saw them arguing and a second later kissing and taking their clothes off. He saw Danny asking for a bite of his chocolate cake with his look. He saw the boy crossing the street holding his hand. He saw the car coming in his direction.

Roy’s shaking hand went to his mouth as he looked at Danny. He reached and hugged him, he squeezed Danny against him and they both cried. When they parted, Roy placed both hands on the sides of Danny, looking at the boy like he hadn’t seen him in forever. He reached for his lips, and it tasted like it always did, it fit perfectly with his lips and he kissed him with all his heart.

“I remember you,” Roy said, his forehead pressed against Danny’s. “I remember everything.”


End file.
